Truth is in the Eye of the Beholder
by LisaMarie
Summary: The travails of a young mundane girl who learns that she is actually a native Xanthian. Anything else would give too much away.
1. A Whole New World

Body

Truth is in the Eye of the Beholder 

** Author's note: OK...here's the normal spiel. Xanth was created by Piers Anthony. He is the owner of almost all of these characters. Averia, however, was the creation of my own imagination thus making her mine. If anyone wants to use her please ask me first. Thanks. Also, please, please, please review so I know if I should write more. 

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

In myths, witches always receive their powers on their sixteenth birthday. I always thought that was bull...in fact, I still do. But my sixteenth birthday changed my life in much the same way as it does that of a witch. Let me back up quickly...before I get ahead of myself. My name is Averia Louise Chambers and I am sixteen years and two months old. My first name was a stroke of genius my parents had. . .the basis coming from the French word _verit_é, meaning truth. They said it was because they saw the true meaning of happiness when they first held me in their arms. They'll never be able to hold me again, though. They died two weeks before my sixteenth birthday. 

The exact date was June 13th. It was a Wednesday. It was the worst experience of my life. . .everything I had ever known came crashing down onto my head. I came home from the pool with my best friend Sherry Granger and saw a police car parked in front of my house. When we went up to the front door there was two men standing there in full uniform with Mrs. Granger, Sherry's mother and my next door neighbor. The men introduced themselves as Sergeants Hill and Taylor and asked if they could come inside and talk to me. I was shaking all over by then and by the time we sat down at the kitchen table I knew something was terribly wrong. 

"Averia," Mrs. Granger started to speak hesitantly, "I really don't know how to say this but..." 

"What are you talking about? What happened?" I demanded, positive that something terrible had happened. 

"Well, sweetheart," she attempted again, but broke off in tears. 

"Let me take over, ma'am." Sgt. Hill broke in, "There's really no way to put his lightly and you're old enough to know the truth. Early today you're parents were hit by a semi on I-95. They hit a tree and died instantly. . .I'm sorry. We've contacted your parents lawyer and they did have a will. You can either stay here or with the Grangers. We will have a meeting tomorrow to decide what will happen with your living arrangements. Again, I'm really sorry." 

I didn't know what to say. I just sat there in shock for awhile. Then, I burst into tears. "No, there must be some mistake. This can't be happening. Not to me. Mom and Dad are OK. You just made a mistake. They're going to come home..." I ran upstairs to my room and cried for hours until I fell asleep. 

The next morning was weird. When I woke up my head was pounding from all the crying but it still took me awhile to remember what had happened. The tears came again and lasted for an hour. Then I realized that I was really hungry so I forced myself to go downstairs and eat. All I could manage was half of a bagel with cream cheese but it did make me feel a little better. At about 1:00 Sherry and her mother came over. 

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" Mrs. Granger said, a little too happily. 

"I don't know, really. I feel. . .numb." I responded, wondering if it was the truth and not looking up. 

"I'm really sorry." Sherry apologized but looked really uncomfortable, as if she didn't know what to say to me anymore. 

"Well, the reason I came over is because your parents lawyer, Mr. Fisher, called our house and would like me to take you to his office for the reading of the will at three o'clock. Do you have any relatives that we should inform?" Looking as if she wanted to grab me and hug me, Mrs. Granger tried to be as professional as possible. 

"Not that I know of. . .they were both orphans and only children." I replied. 

We went the lawyers office for the reading of the will. My parents left almost everything to me. All but one third of their money which would go, along with my guardianship to a Mr. Turn Key who lived in Florida. Everyone looked at me for an explanation of who he was and why my parents would send me to live with him but I had no idea what to tell them. 

"We have contacted Mr. Key and he is ecstatic to have you come and live with him, although he regrets the circumstances under which it must occur. You have one week in which to move to his residence." Mr. Fisher informed us. 

That week went by in a blur. Mrs. Granger was a huge help. She called the airline and got me a plane ticket to Florida. She also took care of getting a moving company and helping me pack. Sherry avoided me the entire time. I spoke with Mr. Key briefly but he couldn't talk long. He seemed nice but slightly eccentric. Even though I'd never heard my parents mention him he knew all about me. 

The Grangers brought me to the airport. Mrs. Granger cried the whole way there but Sherry sat there and said nothing. I just stared out the window the whole time. When they announced that it was my turn to board Mrs. Granger gave me a hug and told me to call anytime and that I'm welcome to come visit and stay with them whenever I wanted to. I thanked her and then looked at Sherry who just gave me a small smile. I picked up my carry-on bag and got in line. Right before I handed the stewardess my boarding pass, Sherry ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. 

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry about this week. I didn't know how to act. You'll always be my best friend." 

I hugged her but had to get on the plane. It was a night flight but I couldn't sleep. I cried silently the whole way there. When I arrived at the airport I looked around wondering how I would know which of the huge crowd waiting in the terminal was Mr. Key. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed my shoulder. 

"Averia! How nice to finally meet you! I am Turn Key. Welcome to Florida! I know you must be tired so we'll hurry to the car." And with that the man grabbed my hand and led me to the baggage claim area. 

I showed him which suitcases were mine and he grabbed it off of the conveyer belt for me. Then he led me to the car and we drove towards his home. I fell asleep rather soon after we drove out of the airport. When I awoke I was in a bed in a strange room. Turn Key must have brought me in there straight from the car. Suddenly, he came bustling into the room. 

"Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed. 

In his hand he held a tray filled with breakfast food. His blue eyes met my green ones in a twinkling manner and suddenly I saw . . . a castle? That couldn't be right. I looked again and saw a huge chasm. 'This is really odd,' I thought to myself. 


	2. History

Body **Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Now I have to write more. Phooey :( This containers a spoiler for anyone who hasn't read _Xone Of Contention _by Piers Anthony, so if you haven't read this and care about having the end ruined then don't read this. 

Chapter 2: History

"Are you OK?" Turn Key asked. 

"Huh?" I shook my head to try and clear my brain, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. . .I just . . .never mind." I couldn't tell him. I mean, how do you explain to a man you've known for less than twenty four hours that you're seeing things? 

"Well, I brought you some breakfast. I'm really sorry about what happened. Edsel and Pia were wonderful people. They were very proud of you." Unlike others I'd talked to since the accident, Turn Key wasn't afraid to bring up my parents death. 

"Yeah," I really didn't know what else to say to a comment like that, so I decided to move on to something else. "This is really good." I said, as I bit into a crisp piece of bacon. "I have a question. What should I call you? Are you my Uncle or what?" 

"Just call me T.K. It'll be the easiest for both of us. I'm sure that's what my friends would call me, if I had any." 

"You don't have any friends?" 

"I've met a lot of people over the course of my life. . .but they never stay long. They all live far away, and yet, they are very near by." 

That didn't make a lot of sense but I decided to let it go. We talked some more. I found out that he had met my parents when they passed through during a huge storm. They had kept in touch over the years and he had heard all about me from them. It puzzled me why they had never talked about him but, once again, I decided it better to keep my mouth shut. 

"So, since today is your Sweet Sixteen, is there anything in particular that you would like to do?" 

"Not really, I don't really know much about this area. Do you have any ideas?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to go anywhere but T.K. seemed nice and I wanted to talk to him a little more. 

"Why yes, I do. But first I have a question for you. Do you believe in magic?" 

"Magic? Well, I've never really thought about it before but, yes, I guess it's possible." 

"Averia, I have something to tell you. You must promise to keep an open mind. I am telling you the truth. Despite what you may think, I am not crazy." I was really curious so I promised and waited for him to continue. "I told you earlier that my friends all live very far away, and yet close by. I will now explain. Right now we are in one of the few Mundane areas that has an ambiance of magic. That is because it is the portal to the magical land of Xanth. Sixteen years ago your parents went to the Land of Xanth in the bodies of Ideal Chlorine and her dragon-ass Nimby. They came here, to Mundania, in the bodies of your parents. While in Xanth your mother was impregnated and thus, her child would be born with a talent. That child with you. Now that you are in an area where the magic dust filters in you will start showing signs of your talent. Have you noticed anything weird?" 

"Do you mean besides all this talk about 'Xanth' and 'Mundania'? I'm sorry, it just doesn't really make sense." 

"Let me try to explain a little better. I'm sure you've heard of Demons, yes? Well, to of the Demons are the Demon Xanth and the Demon Earth. There's also Venus, Saturn and some others. They each have a Land. Xanth's is known as the Land of Xanth. All, the native inhabitants of Xanth have a talent. Some are very powerful, Magician- or Sorceress-Class talents, while others are of the simple spot-on-the-wall variety. No two people can have the exact same talent and no talents ever repeat. Some are similar but they always have something slightly different about them. In Xanth there are a myriad of magical plants and creatures, and also quite a few puns. In Mundania, however, the Land of the Demon Earth, there is no magic. Earth cares very little about the inhabitants of his Land, or us, if you will, so he keeps all the magic to himself. Does that make anymore sense?" 

"I guess so. But, how do you know so much about it?" 

"I run the only safe portal from Mundania to Xanth. That's all way too complicated to explain, so I'll leave it at that. I can do this because some of Xanth's magic has leaked over here. Now, have you noticed anything weird?" 

"Well. . ." I looked into his eyes and saw a odd tree with a tangle of arms. "Well, yes, actually. Every time I look in your eyes I see something weird." 

"That could be a lot of different things. We'll have to wait and explore it further. Now, however, we have a more pressing matter to attend to. We must go to Xanth. You see, I told you your mother was impregnated while in Xanth, but she and your father were in the bodies of others. They, in turn tried to summon the stork while in Mundania. Because of this, Nimby and Chlorine have a slight attachment to you. I am to take you to see them." 

"Ummm. . .OK, I guess. Nothing really surprises me right now. Let's go." 


	3. Fantasy Land

** Author's Note: I am sooo sorry it's taken me so long to write the next chapter. I didn't realize until today that it's been over three months. In that time I have moved twice and now I am at College. So please forgive me. Once again, thank you for all the great reviews. You are so nice.

Chapter 3: Fantasy Land

"We will use the portal to get to Xanth, but first we must get some supplies. The food there is very different and we'll be traveling for a little while. Do you know how to use a knife?"

I looked at him quizzically and with a slight tremor in my voice managed to squeak out "Wh-Wh-What?"

"I take that as a no. But that's OK. You should carry one just in case."

"How dangerous is this place exactly?"

"It really depends."

I was not totally convinced yet of how sane I was to undergo all of this but I really had nothing better to do. 'Besides, my life is practically over anyway. Who cares if I die?' I quickly pushed the thought away but a hint of its dark nature lurked in the back of my mind. I helped Turn Key gather all the supplies we would need: Two knives and some water.

"Is this all we're bringing?"

"Yes." Turn Key gave me a look that said 'What else would we need?'

"Well, don't we need clean clothes, sleeping bags, pillows, or anything normal travelers would need?"

"Of course not. All of that stuff grows on trees."

"Trees?"

"Yes." I thought about pressing further into the subject but I met his eyes and saw trees bearing pillows and blankets as well as some with food. I shook my head to clear the image and decided just to go along with him. Within an hour we were standing outside on the lawn.

"Are you ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." And with that, in accordance to his name, he turned the key.

All at once there was a swirl of colors and I experienced a slight feeling of disorientation. Then we were standing in a beautifully lush field with a stream running nearby. It looked nothing like the lawn outside Turn Key's home.

"Whatever you do, don't drink the water unless you know it's nature." I opened her mouth to question what he meant but he cut me off. "Just trust me. We'll be walking to the North Village first. I don't know if Chlorine and Nimby will be there or if we'll meet them before we even get there but either way it's the safest place to head to. One way or the other they will find us. They always find those who need them. It's got something to do with the dragon-ass but I still don't know if I understand it."

"I _know _I don't understand any of this." 

"Well, lets get going, shall we?"

I followed him towards the river. "What were you saying before about the 'nature' of the water? I know you said just to trust you but I am curious."

"Water in Xanth has different natures depending on what kind of spring or well it is in. For example there are hate springs that cause the drinker to hate the next person they see. On the other hand there are love springs which make them love the next person they see and cause them to want to summon the stork immediately. This is how we got many of the crossbreeds we have today. Both are equally dangerous. There are also healing springs which are very helpful but all look the same so it's hard to be sure."

We walked some more and finally reached the spring. In the spring were floating...cookies. "Why are there cookies in the water?" I was extremely confused. It wasn't just a few which would be the case if someone dropped them in but there were hundreds of all different kinds.

"This is the 'With-a Cookie' river of course. That means we aren't far from the North Village. it is directly south of here. I'd say if we walk a few hours today, then rest, we should be there tomorrow afternoon. We are closer than I expected but I don't see any reason to complain about that, do you?" he took off at a brisk pace before I could comment. "It's been quite a long time since I've actually been in Xanth. It's a shame I can't stay longer. Alas, I have my duties to attend to. But I won't leave until we find Nimby and Chlorine. But don't worry they'll take care of you. You'll like Xanth. It's much more exciting than Mundania. If I could..." I was listening throughout his whole speech and looking around all of a sudden I saw an extremely grotesque creature. I screamed and felt everything going black. 


	4. More Change

**Author's Note: For some reason they don't e-mail me anymore when my story is reviewed so I thought no one was reading it. But I realize now that you are so I will continue.

Chapter Four: More Change

I came to to find not only Turn Key but also a lovely couple. I sat up slowly and felt dizzy. Turn Key put his hand behind my head. "Easy girl. See, I knew they'd find us. Averia, meet Chlorine and Nimby." I was still kind of shaky and couldn't manage to talk. Luckily the lady, Chlorine didn't make it necessary for me to have to.

"Hi, Averia. Welcome to Xanth. You don't know how excited I am to have you here and finally meet you. You see, you are almost like a daughter to Nimby and I." She smiled warmly at me and her gaze met mine. I had a vision of an cherub smiling.

"That's weird." I thought. All three looked at her.

"What's weird?" Turn Key asked.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" I started to blush. "It's just that well...when I looked in your eyes Chlorine...I...I saw...I saw a smiling cherub. Usually it's a clear picture of something real but this was like a little cartoon. What do you think it means?"

"Well, some magic mirrors use that to represent true." Turn Key offered. Chlorine looked at Nimby, who nodded.

"That's exactly what it was like. That may be your talent. Seeing truth." Nimby nodded again. I looked at him.

'Weird, he doesn't talk.' Nimby nodded. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Say what out loud?" Chlorine looked perplexed. Nimby shook his head no. I looked at him again.

'Can you read my mind?' I asked silently. He nodded. "Ummm...I have a question. I thought you told me that Nimby was a dragon-ass? He looks like a human male to me." I looked at Chlorine and once again saw the smiling cherub.

"Nimby chose to appear like this to make it easier. He will change now if you don't mind because he is more comfortable like that." And as Chlorine said it he did.

"He looks just like he did when you told me, Turn Key!" I was shocked.

"What do you mean...looks?" Chlorine asked.

"I looked in Turn Key's eyes and saw him...both of you...and you look exactly the same."

"You said you looked in his eyes?"

"Yes"

"And you saw the two of us?" she began to walk towards Nimby.

"Yes" I saw Chlorine place a hand on Nimby's shoulder. "Why?"

"Your talent. It's to see the truth by looking in someone's eyes. That's very powerful indeed. Sorceress level I would guess." At that Nimby nodded. "We should have known that though...since you have part of Nimby with you. He has very powerful magic." I started to ask what his talent was but he shook his head.

"Well," Turn Key said, "I really must be going now. I have to tend to my duties." I was sad to see him go. "Goodbye Averia, it was a real pleasure. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I hugged him and felt tears coming to my eyes. We let go and he turned and walked away. I once again had new guardians to get used to.

"I know this is hard for you Averia. I'm so sorry. We knew Pia and Edsel and were sad to hear of their passing. And to now have to once again switch guardians after you've only just gotten used to Turn Key. But Nimby and I promise to take good care of you and we know you'll love Xanth." Chlorine looked upset and lost. I knew she was right though.

"Well one thing I definitely don't like is this whole fainting thing. I've never done that before." Chlorine looked at me with shock on her face.

"All Maidens faint! It's part of our nature."

"So this may happen more often?" I did not like that idea at all.

"Of course. You do know how to blush right?" I was embarrassed by her words and realized I had a lot to learn about this new culture. The heat began to rise in my cheeks. "Oh!" Chlorine exclaimed. "You blush brilliantly!" This caused me to blush even more furtively. "Now we will be heading to the North Village but you CANNOT enter the Village dressed like that! I will go first and get you some proper maidenly attire, like mine. Come, hop on Nimby's back and we will be there soon." I looked at Chlorine's attire, a beautiful, very clingy, very revealing dress and then down at her own out fit: Jeans and a T-Shirt.

'I don't wear dresses except when we'd go to a fancy restaurant. And I can't fit into something that small. My fat would bulge EVERYWHERE.' Nimby shook his head. That made me mad. I was used to my thoughts being private and for him to know what I was thinking and then contradict it was annoying. Nimby shook his head. "That will be great Chlorine, thanks." I smiled at her and then looked at Nimby who nodded affirmatively. 'I hope you're happy, now.' I thought to him. He nodded again and then motioned his head back to tell me to climb on. Chlorine was already on his back and I climbed on behind her. It was an odd feeling at first but I soon got used to Nimby's gait. We did not seem to be moving that fast but the scenery was whizzing by and before I knew it we were stopping outside the village.

"I'll be right back." And she went into the village. I decided to use this time to try to find out more about Nimby. I turned back to him and saw a man. I was frightened until I realized that he had merely returned to man form so I would be more comfortable speaking to him. Man-Nimby nodded. 'Thank you for taking me in' He nodded again. 'But what are you exactly? Turn Key said that each person has only one talent but you seem to have at least two.' I looked into his eyes and saw...nothing. Man-Nimby shook his head. 'You can block my...talent?' He nodded. 'You must be very talented indeed.' He nodded again. 'Will I ever know who you are?' He shrugged. I wanted to plow further into this creatures mind but Chlorine came back.

"Here ya go!" she handed me a small slip of fabric. It was silky and green in color. "It matches your eyes!" she said. I wondered how anyone could be so happy all the time. Man-Nimby smiled knowingly. "Well, go and try it on! I want to see how it looks." Chlorine pushed me behind a grove of trees that moved and intertwined to block me from view.

"Whoa! The trees just moved."

"I know. That's what they are supposed to do. Now take off your hideous clothing and put this on." I self-consciously removed my shirt and revealed the black bra I had on underneath. "What is that!?"

"What?"

"That thing. It looks like an Algae-bra but it's different."

"It's just a bra. I got it from Victoria's Secret."

"Who is this...Victoria?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, we don't wear those here." I looked at her pert chest and wondered how she could go without a bra. I looked into her eyes and saw a wand.

'Ah, it's magic.' I then removed my jeans and heard Chlorine gasp.

"Oh my goodness! What lovely panties you have! You must NEVER let any male see those. They would freak out for sure."

"What?" I looked down at my underwear. They, too, were from Victoria's Secret. They were my favorites, Purple Tiger Stripe. "What do you mean 'freak out'?"

"It's hard to explain..." Chlorine started. I decided to try out this new talent again and looked in her eyes. I saw an image of Chlorine and Man-Nimby. The image of Chlorine pulled up her skirt, revealing her panties and then the image of Man-Nimby froze. 

"Huh, just seeing underwear does that to a guy? Why, back home, when I'd do plays we'd all share one dressing room. Guys saw our panties all the time and NEVER reacted like that." Chlorine was absolutely abhorred.

"Men saw your panties? And didn't freak our? Mundania is strange indeed. Now remove that...thing and put on the dress." I turned my back to her and removed my bra. I then managed to squeeze into the dress. It's décolletage was lower that anything else I had ever worn and I felt so...exposed. But sure enough there was no need for a bra. "Turn around and let me see." I did. "Oh! You look beautiful." I knew she was lying so I looked in her eyes. But I saw the smiling cherub which meant she was telling the truth. "But we must fix your hair." She walked over to a chest sitting inside the ring of trees that I hadn't noticed before. She pulled out a couple of things and came back over to me. In her hand she held what looked like a comb and set it on my head. It started moving around and then suddenly stopped. She took it off my head and then placed a mask over my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe but it was only a minute before she took it off. "There! Perfect." She lead me over to a mirror above the chest and had me look in it. I was shocked by my own appearance. I actually did look attractive and the dress wasn't really all that uncomfortable. The front of my hair was pulled back and the rest hung down my back in curls. I realized what the mask had been for...I now had on makeup. "Come on, Let's show Nimby."


	5. A Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note: I'm really happy that you are all enjoying my story. As long as I get at least two reviews per chapter I will continue to write. And I hope you do keep reading and reviewing my story because I am enjoying writing it.

Chapter Five: A Diamond in the Rough

I followed Chlorine out of the tent. Still self-conscious I was unsure of what Nimby's reaction would be. But I followed her anyway. Nimby was in Man-form and he nodded. My confidence grew a little. "Now," Chlorine looked at Nimby and then at me. "Yes, definitely. Now we are ready to go into the Village. But do not tell anyone of your talent. Not yet." Nimby nodded so I knew not to question it. I was quickly learning to rely on both my talent and the knowledge of the silent Nimby. So together the three of us walked through the gate of the North Village. I immediately felt as if everyone was staring at how horrendous I looked. But Nimby shook his head so I knew they weren't staring. But then he nodded. I was confused.

'So they are staring?' I thought to him. Nimby nodded. 'But why did you shake your head no?' He just stared blankly. 'OK, only yes and no.' He nodded. 'Well I was thinking that they were staring...' He nodded. 'And that it was because I looked strange...' He shook his head. 'I don't look strange?' He shook his head. 'Well then why are they staring?' I knew he couldn't answer but I tried anyway. Chlorine, however, took that time to mention that exact topic.

"Look at them staring. They are awed by your looks."

"Most likely YOURS, Chlorine." Nimby didn't nod or shake his head. I looked at him and smiled. "Both of us?" He nodded. "Well what about you?" He stood there for awhile and then nodded. Chlorine and I giggled. "So where exactly are we going?"

"To our Cottage Cheese. Nimby and I are usually traveling but when we settle it's here. We are going to send you on a Quest. You must go to the Good Magician Humphrey. He knows the answer to every question. But he charges a year's service for the answer. It's a good way to get used to Xanth and everyone has a question they want answered. In order to get to see the Good Magician you have to get through three challenges. And, of course, you have to get there. We are hear to find you a companion. Someone to lead you through and get you acquainted with Xanth. This is where your talent and Nimby's knowledge it will be easy to find a perfect man."

"Man?" I was interested now.

"Well, yes, Men protect women...that's how it works in Xanth. Is it different in Mundania? Yes, it must be because your mother bossed around Edsel and Kim bossed around Dug. So it must be the opposite way." I laughed.

"Yes Chlorine, you are right. That is how it is." I was looking forward to the prospect of having a guy around. Preferably a cute one. Nimby nodded. 'Shutup Nimby.' But I smiled in spite of myself. "We are doing this tomorrow?" I was hopeful.

"Yes." Chlorine smiled. She may not have the power to read minds like Nimby did but she was a woman and she had the innate ability that all women did. We will make the announcement in a little while. After we eat and you get situated. There is a town meeting in an hour." And that's what we did. We ate and then I got situated as best I could considering I didn't have any belongings. And then we went to the town meeting. There were many people there. Nimby nodded.

'The whole town?' he nodded. 'Huh' The Elder's gave some announcements that were pretty boring. Then a lady got up to talk about her lost horsefly. That was weird, why would someone have a horsefly? Then Chlorine and Nimby led me up onto the stage. And Chlorine began to talk.

"I am Chlorine. This is my husband Nimby and our daughter Averia. My daughter, who has just turned sixteen, is very naive and was living in Mundania until very recently. She is going to see the Good Magician and needs an escort. Any male interested in applying for this position should come here at 9 am tomorrow. Thank you." She started to leave and I followed with Nimby bringing up the rear. We received a huge round of applause which was fun. I was looking forward to the next day. 


	6. Interviews

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to continue. College puts a little damper on my time. I have this story, another story and for some odd reason I am starting another one. Ahhhh! But I will try to get chapters out as soon as possible. Just keep reviewing. And Prophetess...e-mail me and tell me about your character and I will see what I can do.

Chapter Six: Interviews

I woke to a tap on my shoulder at eight a.m. the next morning. 'OK, maybe I'm not as excited as I thought I was.' "Can't I have five more minutes?" I didn't hear an answer so I went back to sleep. Soon I felt another tap. I rolled over and saw Nimby. He shook his head. I groaned and started to sit up but everything started to go black and I got dizzy. "Wow, I sat up too fast. Gosh I hate that." Nimby just nodded. I finally sat all the way up and Nimby went and opened the door. I could smell the scent of food wafting through to my door. "That smells really good. I'm getting up I promise." I managed to pull my self out of bed. "I need to get dressed first." Nimby shook his head no. "I don't?" He shook his head again and started towards the door. So I followed figuring that's what he wanted. As we headed down the stairs the smell of the food grew stronger. It was a familiar smell yet it had foreign qualities to it. She wondered what it was as they entered the kitchen. Chlorine turned around.

"Good Morning, Averia. How was your night? I hope you slept well. Here, sit down and have some breakfast and then I'll help you get ready. I am very glad you didn't try to dress yourself." I turned and looked at Nimby who just nodded, knowingly, which he had a right to do since he had known.

"Oh, I slept wonderfully." Chlorine set a plate down in front of me. "What is this?" It looked somewhat like eggs and toast.

"Eggs and Toast." She set something in front of me. "Here, this is a butterfly, you use it to butter your toast." I figured they must have bread and chickens in Xanth but when I bit into the eggs I noticed they tasted much better than the eggs in Mundania.

"What, exactly are these eggs from?"

"Oh, they are dragon eggs, a delicacy. We usually don't have them but figured since today is special we could."

'Dragon eggs? What in the world?' I was slightly appalled but they _were_ really good. I realized that if I was going to live in Xanth I had to get used to new things. So I kept my thoughts to myself and continued to eat. "It's very good Chlorine. Thank you again, you and Nimby both, for taking me in. It means a lot to me." I looked down at my plate, slightly embarrassed at letting my feelings show.

"Oh, we love having you hear. We are very glad to finally meet you. As Turn Key said, you are as much our child as you were Edsel and Pia's. We are just so glad to have you here, right Nimby?" She looked at him and he nodded. "Now finish up so you can get ready." I did as she said and soon found myself upstairs going through much the same routine as I had the day before, only this time the dress was purple. That made a little more excited since purple is my favorite color. When we were done I looked in the mirror.

"Wow, this must be a magic mirror." I speculated aloud, thinking there was no way I could ever look like the image I saw in front of me.

"Oh No" Chlorine said. "This is a regular mirror. Our magic mirror is downstairs." She looked confused that I even had to ask. Then I remembered that they had mentioned it when we were deciphering my talent. Something about Magic Mirrors answering questions. "Come now, we need to get going." I followed Chlorine to the town center, with Nimby bringing up the rear. There was a huge crowd gathered and I wondered what was going on. But I had to watch Chlorine closely so as not to get lost. We entered a tent and Chlorine had me sit behind a desk with three chairs. I was to sit in the middle and Nimby sat on my right. Chlorine stayed standing. "I am going to make the announcement that interviews will start. Then I will join you." She left the tent and I began to feel very nervous about the whole thing. I heard her voice through the tent flaps. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming. Please form a line and start to fill out these information sheets. We will call you each in for a quick interview, then a list of finalists will be posted. If you are on that list you will be interviewed again." I heard the rustle of people adjusting and the mumble of voices. Chlorine came back in. "There are a lot of people out there. I hope we find someone. This is going to take awhile. Ok, well I think they've had enough time to start filling out the paper, so here we go." She once again exited the tent. "OK, we are going to start now. Sir, you may come in." Chlorine returned again, this time with a man behind her. I judged him to be about thirtyish. Chlorine sat down next to me and reached out for the man's paper. She read it aloud. "Name: Orville Vertmore. Age: 35. Talent: Creating a bounty of food at any time." At this point I looked in his eyes and saw the frowning cherub. I turned to Chlorine and opened my mouth. She saw me out of the corner of her eye and put up her hand. "Is this your true talent mister Vertmore?"

"Yes." He said but he looked nervous. I looked in his eyes and saw a bunch of green popcorn. I once turned to Chlorine, who once again put up her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Vertmore. Check the list to see if you made the cut." He left. "Now, Averia, you may speak. I had to keep you quiet so you wouldn't reveal your talent. So what did you see?"

"Well, I think his talent has something to do with Green Popcorn." Chlorine laughed. Nimby nodded.

"Ok, he goes in the trash." She threw his paper on the ground next to her. Then she yelled. "Next" And the next man walked in. The process continued with Nimby and I verifying truth or lies. After a few hours Averia felt her stomach start to rumble.

"Hey, can we take a lunch break or something? I am starting to get really hungry."

"Sounds good to me." Chlorine got up and left the tent. "We will now take a break for lunch. We will resume the interviews in an hours time." She then closed the Tent flap and came back in. "I will go with Nimby to get us all something. STAY HERE!" It was odd to be treated like a child again. I wasn't used to it anymore.

"I will." And I actually had every intention of doing so. I mean, where would I go? They left and I sat...and sat...and then I heard a noise. But I still was going to stay there. Then something hit the side of the tent so naturally I had to go and investigate. I walked to the side of the tent and lifted the edge. Laying there was probably THE hottest guy I had ever seen. He looked up at me and then rolled under the flap.

"Hi." He smiled and started to stand. "My name is Galahad. Can I hide here?"

'My gosh, but he is the hottest guy I have ever seen.' I composed myself and said. "Hi, I'm Averia, and Yes. So, who are you hiding from?"

"My father. He wants me to go and interview to be an escort for some 'Damsel-in-Distress' and I don't want to deal with that. I mean, who wants some whiney Bleep around all the time."

"Excuse me, did you just say Bleep?"

"Yes, you must be underage thus the adult conspiracy forbids you from hearing bad words. But like I was saying, I don't want to do it. Not at all."

"Well, how do you know that the girl would be that bad?"

"How could she not? Any girl that needs an 'escort' must be pretty stupid and girly."

"Well, I resent that comment! I am not a whiny, stupid, or girly young lady! I just moved here from Mundania so I don't know anything about the country. This was not my idea it was my guardians so will you stop saying all this Bleep about how 'annoying' girls are?"

"Wait, you are the girl."

"Well aren't you a quick one." I was absolutely furious by now. I mean, how dare he say these things?

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"Well, I would hope not cause if you did know and had said it it would have been even stupider."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"You know, maybe it wouldn't be so bad escorting you around Xanth after all. I mean, you are smart, funny and REALLY hot."

"Well, thank you, I guess, but what makes you think that I would pick you to come with me anyway? You are a chauvinistic presumptuous, and just flat out rude male and your looks can't change the fact that I cannot stand you even though I have only known you for five minutes. So you can leave now and go back to your father and tell him that you did try after all but because you are such a Bleep she wanted nothing to do with you." I spun around and went to walk away but I felt him grab me and then turn me around so I was facing him. Then he pulled me close and kissed me. I started to pull away but then I found myself succumbing to him. I began to kiss him back and it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. I had never felt like that before. Then he let me go and without a word left the tent. I could not BELIEVE that he had just done that. I sat down hard on the chair just as Chlorine and Nimby returned. "Hi"

"Are you OK Averia? You look...odd."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little hungry."

"Well here." She handed me a plate. On it was some meat substance. I tried it and it tasted similar to Barbeque chicken, I knew better already not to ask what it really was. It was good. "So are you ready to continue?"

"Sure, lets go." And so things went on as they had before, except I found it absolutely impossible to concentrate. All I could think about was Galahad and his kiss. The men continued to file through the tent but no one seemed right. And then I saw him. I smiled and felt my heart rise into my throat. He handed his paper to Chlorine.

"Name: Galahad Wielder. Age: 18. Talent: Perfection in the Art of Swordsmanship." Chlorine looked at me and I realized that she wanted verification. I looked in his eyes and saw the smiling cherub. I nodded. I looked again into his gorgeous eyes just to stare into them and saw something else. It was the image of us, together, kissing. I realized that he was thinking about me and got the chills. Chlorine continued the interview but I wasn't listening. Then I heard her say, "Thank you. Your are now excused. Remember to check the list." She turned toward Nimby who nodded. "So he's the guy. Must we continue?" Nimby shook his head. "Good." She went outside and announced that she was sorry but all interviews were closed. Then she came in and told Nimby to go and fetch Galahad. He left silently. "So, do you approve of our choice?"

"Yes, very much. He seems to meet all of the criteria."

"You think he is good looking, yes?" I blushed and Chlorine smiled knowingly. "So have you figured out what you are going to ask the Good Magician yet?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll think of something. Hey Chlorine, what is your talent?"

"Poisoning water."

"Oh. That's interesting. But I can't seem to imagine someone as beautiful and happy as you poisoning anything."

"Well, I have to tell you something. This is not what I look like. When in this form I am Ideal or I Chlorine. I am really an ugly and mean spirited girl but Nimby helped me be who I really want to through his magic."

"But this is who you are now, yes? I mean, sure, you may not be beautiful but I don't believe that Nimby could really change your personality."

"You know, you may be right. I never really thought about it like that. But I am always unhappy when he is away."

"That's because you are in love with him. That's what love does." Chlorine looked pensive so I knew that she was thinking about what I said.

"You are a very wise girl Averia."

"Thank you." I saw the tent flap flutter and realized that Nimby must be returning with Galahad. Immediately a smile pasted itself on my face. "Hi."

"Hello again." He smiled and I laughed realizing that Nimby and Chlorine had no clue about what happened before. "Well, what is the next step of this interview process?"

"There isn't anymore. You are the chosen one." I smiled as Chlorine said those words. The realization dawned on me that he and I would be traveling together, alone, for the next few days.

"Oh, well when do we set off?"

"Tomorrow morning. For now we will leave you two alone to get to know each other." They turned and left the room. I looked at Galahad. We quickly walked towards each other and he caught me up in another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. We finally broke apart and I just stood there trying to catch my breath.

"I thought you weren't going to pick me."

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"Don't avoid my comment."

"I didn't pick, Chlorine and Nimby did."

"Why didn't you slap me when I kissed you? That's the 'Maidenly' thing to do?"

"I am not 'Maidenly'. I thought you knew that by now. And now who's avoiding things?"

"I didn't want to face my father. he'd know I didn't try my hardest. Now be quiet and let me kiss you again." So I did, and he did. Then I reached up and slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Just trying to be 'Maidenly' that's all." I put on my best innocent look. "I'm curious though. Why did you kiss me?"

"I told you before, you are smart and funny and REALLY hot. Why wouldn't I kiss you?" I didn't say anything. Instead I just kissed him again. But this time he pulled away from me. "We're supposed to be getting to know each other. I still know nothing about you."

"Yes you do. You know I am an excellent kisser."

"Are all Mundane girls like you?"

"No."

"Good, I don't think guys could handle more than one of you."

"But you can?"

"Of course." He leaned forward to kiss me but I put up my hand to stop him.

"We're getting to know each other remember? So where are you from?"

"Here. Born and Raised in the North Village of Xanth. My turn. How'd you come to Xanth from Mundania?"

"My parents died and it turns out I have four biological parents. Chlorine and Nimby are my second set. It's confusing. Why are you afraid of your Father?"

"His talent is fury. If he gets mad enough he unleashes his fury and it burns my rear. Hurts like heck. Do you have a talent?"

"Yes." I could tell he was about to ask what it was and didn't know if I was allowed to tell so I just kissed him instead.

"You're avoiding my next question aren't you?"

"Yes. But only cause I don't know if I am allowed to tell you yet. I will if I can, OK?" He nodded. "Anyway, it's my turn to ask a question. Are you glad you did what your father said?"

"Yes. I have never been so happy in my life." He kissed me again. "My turn again. How will we get anywhere if we can't keep are hands off each other for more than a minute?"

"I don't know. Are you going to ask a question?"

"If it means spending a year's service with you then yes. Definitely." I smiled and we kissed again. 


	7. A Declaration

**Author's Note: I'm glad you still like my story. I warn you now that the posting of Chapters will be a little more spread out because school has picked up and for the next three weeks I have work as well. But I will do what I can.

Chapter Seven: A Declaration

After awhile Chlorine and Nimby came back, which I had mixed feelings about. On one hand I was sad that I would have to break apart from Galahad but on the other I knew we needed someone to pull us apart or we would have stayed in the tent forever. "So, Averia, do you think you and this gentleman will get along?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. You will leave in the morning. Galahad, do you have any questions?"

"No, not at all. I am very well-prepared for this. And I promise to do whatever I can to protect your daughter. She seems to be a very nice young lady and very cooperative. I truly view this as an honor."

"Well, that is very refreshing. We will see you in the morning."

"I do have a request. Would you mind if Averia came to dine at my house tonight? I would like for my father to meet her."

Chlorine looked at Nimby who nodded. "That would be fine. Averia, we will see you afterwards. Have fun."

"I will." At least I hope, I was actually very nervous about the whole thing. What exactly did he mean by it and what would his father think of me. I guess Galahad noticed the expression on my face and he reached over and squeezed my hand.

"It'll be Okay, I promise." I looked into his eyes and saw the smiling cherub. I then smiled as well wondering exactly what Galahad thought of me. Before I could stop it an image appeared in his eyes of me in a wedding dress. This was a little scary, we'd only known each other for a few hours and already he wanted to marry me? Did that mean he loved me? The smiling cherub appeared and my heart soared. As strange as it seemed I realized that I loved him back and had as soon as I saw him. I had never thought it would happen to me. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I whispered into his ear three words I never thought I'd say at the age of sixteen.

"I love you." He pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you, too, Averia. I have from the moment I laid eyes on you. You are my ideal women and I want to be with you forever. I was afraid to say anything because I didn't want you not to love me back but you spoke up and that shows how brave you are, and makes me love you even more."

I smiled again and kissed him lightly. "I am going to tell you what my talent is now, so you don't give me so much credit for things. It seems to appear that I can see the truth when I look into someone's eyes. I accidentally discovered that you did love me. I didn't mean to pry because I don't want to invade your privacy but I was just making sure that everything WOULD be okay tonight and I saw it would, then I accidentally wondered what you thought of me and I saw myself in a wedding dress. So then I wondered if you loved me and I got a yes so I am really not as brave as you thought and I am so sorry for betraying your trust and I promise not to do it again and I still love you and I hope you forgive me." He looked down at me and kissed me again. Then he hugged me close and placed a reassuring hand on my hair, stroking gently.

"It's okay, I understand. And you don't have to worry about invading my privacy because I will never lie to you. I forgive you and love you. OK?" He pulled me away and looked into my eyes. I saw the smiling cherub and smiled at him.

"Okay." He kissed me and then looked back at me. "There is something you should know about though. You are only sixteen which means you are still under the adult conspiracy. I can't marry you until you are eighteen and all we can do is kiss until then. You aren't supposed to know how to summon the stork until you are eighteen."

"Wait a minute. Summon the stork? You mean like have sex? I know about that, I have since I was thirteen." Galahad was blushing now.

"Young Ladies shouldn't speak of such things. What a place Mundania is if thirteen year-olds know how to summon the stork. But that is okay. I don't know if that would make it okay or not. But you shouldn't do that if you aren't married anyway. I am confused."

"Well, we don't need to worry about that now. If all I could do was look at you I would be happy because I love you."

"I love you too. And I love kissing you." He kissed me for emphasis. "Yes, I definitely love kissing you. In fact I could do it all day long." There was no talking for the next five minutes until I pulled away from him.

"Don't we need to go to dinner now?"

"Yes. I guess you are right. Okay, let's go. I think my father will like you. He should because I cannot see any reason not to. Well, shall we?" He held out his arm and I took it.

"Of course kind sir." We walked the short distance to his house and as we got closer the fear struck once again, a little harder this time. Galahad felt me tense up and squeezed my arm.

"Hey, I told you it would be okay." He turned me to face him. "Stop worrying, alright?" I nodded. "You promise?" I nodded. "Liar." He kissed me and then opened the door. "DAD! I'm home. I brought a guest." Then we reached the moment I'd been dreading. His father entered. He didn't look very happy at the thought of unexpected company for dinner but when he saw me his expression softened a little. "I got the job. This is Averia."

"Well, I am very pleased to meet such a beautiful young lady. Congratulations son. Come in my dear, have a seat. The Mrs. is just finishing up in the kitchen." This startled me a little because Galahad hadn't mentioned his mother at all. But I guess he just was more concerned about his father. "Well my dear, where are you from, what's your family like? I've never seen you around."

"I just moved from Mundania. I didn't know that I had a magical talent until a few days ago. That's when I learned about Xanth and moved here to live with my parents, Chlorine and Nimby. I've been in town since yesterday."

"Well, I've never met anyone from Mundania. What's it like?"

"It is absolutely terrible compared to Xanth. Everything is so bland and dirty."

"That is what I thought. Well good I am glad you are here. So my son is to accompany you to Humphrey's castle. Good. I am happy about this. Galahad, come with me to fetch your sister. We will be right back, dear, just stay put." The two walked out and left me all alone. I looked around the room. The house was cozy with furniture that had a rustic feel to it. I liked Galahad's father. He seemed nice, although he said well a lot. But I began to relax knowing that Galahad was right, everything would be okay. Then a woman, who I suspected to be Mrs. Wielder, entered followed by Galahad, his father, and a cute little girl, who I guessed was his sister.

"So this is the girl my son is going to marry. Pleased to meet you." I began to blush and Galahad shot her a 'be quiet' look. "Oh, was I not supposed to say anything. I'm sorry, son. Well, too late now. Oh my dear, you blush wonderfully. Galahad, you made the right choice. So I am glad you are here and that you two will be traveling together. I hope you enjoy dinner. Do you cook? Of course you do. All nice young ladies know how to cook." Bam! The panic returned. I couldn't cook, especially not Xanthian cuisine. Galahad won't want to marry me and I will be stuck loving someone I can't have all because I couldn't cook. This was the worst day of my whole life. I thought I would cry, then Galahad's little sister came up and smiled at me. All of my fears went away and I began to feel happy. Everything would be okay. I looked down at her.

"Hello, my name is Averia, what's yours?"

"Guinivere. I can make people happy!"

"Can you? Is that your talent?"

"Yep. Vewy good tawent. I like people happy. I can make daddy happy. You make my brofer happy but you don't have my tawent. How come?"

"Well, because I love your brofer, I mean brother very much. And when two people are in love they make each other happy, it's its own special kind of magic."

"Do you have to be old to fall in wuv? I am only four. Can I be in love?"

"Your family loves you very much. So you are never too young for love."

"Goody." She smiled again and then walked over to her daddy. "I wuv you vewy much Daddy." She planted a kiss on his nose and he smiled.

"Very good choice of a girl Galahad. I am glad you found her. Well, let's eat, shall we?" He got up and left the room followed by his wife and daughter. Galahad walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Well my darling? Shall we dine?" Now that Guinivere was gone my fear came back. I threw my arms around him and started to cry. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I CAN'T COOK!!!!!!!! You'll have to find yourself another wife because I can't cook." He looked at me and started to laugh. "This isn't funny! I'm serious. You can't marry me." He looked at me with a serious expression and held my face in his hands.

"Averia, I love you. No matter what. I don't care if you can cook. If it's that big of a deal you can learn. OK?" I nodded. "Alright." He kissed me and I realized I was being foolish. He began to pull away but I didn't let him, I needed to feel loved. Then we heard a giggle behind us. Galahad turned around.

"Guinn! What are you doing?"

"You two were kissing!" She began to giggle again. "You are supposed to be eating dinner. I'm gonna tell mommy!" She ran off to the kitchen before Galahad could grab her.

"Don't worry. It's okay."

"Now you sound like me."

"Shush." I kissed him once more just to make sure he wouldn't say anything else. "Let's go." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. Guinn started giggling as soon as we walked in.

"Guinivere Marie Wielder you be quiet. And eat your food." Mrs. Wielder turned to us. "Is everything okay dears?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for allowing me to dine with you. Your house is lovely and the food smells delicious." Once again I refrained from asking what it was exactly that we were eating.

"We are very glad to have you here. I am so sorry about my daughter. She is just curious."

"That's okay, I understand."

"Well, Averia. What are you going to ask the Good Magician." Mr. Wielder asked. He had already finished his plate of food and was getting up to get some more.

"I really don't know yet."

"Dear, leave her alone so she can eat." I smiled gratefully and tried the dish. It was spectacular and I said so. "Why thank you, that's my talent you see. Cooking. I'm glad you like it." The conversation continued merrily along until we had all finished our plates and then polished off dessert.

"It's getting late. I'm going to walk Averia home now."

"Can I come?" Guinn piped up, hopeful.

"No!" She looked absolutely devastated.

"You want to kiss her again don't you?"

"That's none of your business, Guinn."

"Sweetie, leave your brother alone. Averia, it was a pleasure. I hope to see you soon and wish you luck with your quest." She wrapped me in a huge bear hug. Then Mr. Wielder approached.

"I'm glad my son has found such a wonderful girl. I am happy for you both and I too wish you nothing but the best of luck." He kissed my cheek and I did the same.

"Thank you so much for dinner. It was fantastic. And it was nice meeting you all. Goodbye." 

"They're gonna kiss, mommy." Galahad drug me out the door. He closed it and as soon as he did pressed me against it. He then kissed me with more passion then I had ever experienced in my life, or even thought imaginable. It truly took my breath away, yet another cliche I didn't think existed.

"Wow." That was all I could manage to squeak out.

"I know you said that you would be happy to sit there and look at me all day but I can't seem to go even a few hours without kissing you. That was hell. But my little sister was right." He smiled and kissed me again. "I love you Averia, more than anything in the world. When we get to your house I will ask Chlorine and Nimby for their permission to be your betrothed." I smiled at him, my whole body still tingling from the passion of his kiss.

"I love you, Galahad." I kissed him lightly and then gave him a huge hug.

"Come on, I'll take you home." We walked to my house, which wasn't far and I led him in.

"I'm home!" Chlorine came rushing out.

"How was dinner dear?"

"Wonderful."

"Excuse me, Miss Chlorine, ma'am, I have something to ask of you and Mr. Nimby."

"Of course. I will get him." I sat down on the couch and Galahad paced nervously.

"It's okay darling, sit down."

"What if they say no?"

"They won't say no. Come and sit by me, my love." He looked at me and then sat, still nervous. I was going to kiss him to calm him down but Chlorine and Nimby returned. They sat across from us.

"Well, Galahad. What would you like to ask us?" I could tell by Chlorine's face that she already knew.

"Umm...well...you see...Umm..." I squeezed his hand. He looked at me and I smiled at him, nodding for him to continue. "I'd like your permission to marry your daughter." He looked at the two, who had very solemn expressions. Then Nimby nodded.

"Of course you can. Just not until she is eighteen. We would be proud to have her betrothed to you." Relief washed over his face.

"Thank you so much."

"Now you must return home you have a long day tomorrow. Averia, see him out." I did so.

"Didn't I tell you it would be okay?"

"Didn't I?"

"You are not as funny as you think you are."

"Yes I am."

"No, you aren't."

"Then why are you laughing?" I realized he was right and I began to feel the now familiar blush creep up my face. "Goodbye my love, I will see you in the morning." He kissed me one last time and then turned to leave.

"Goodbye." I wanted him to come back but knew he had to go. I was in love, I was getting married. The realization hit and instead of the sickening feeling that usually accompanies shock there was only happiness. I ran back inside and up to my room, anxious for the next morning.


	8. Change of Plans

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long. Hope you like it.

Chapter Eight: Change of Plans

I didn't sleep well at all. I kept waking up, hoping it was morning. Finally, it was. I quickly got dressed, on my own this time, in a green stylish but practical dress. I pulled the front of my hair away from my face and placed the make-up mask on. 'There' I thought, 'Perfect.' I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Chlorine had food laid out and she took her place at the table. She had no appetite but Chlorine made her eat.

"You have a long voyage ahead of you. You'll need your energy and the way to get energy is to eat. The only person who can do Energy spells is down in southern Xanth." I ate as quickly as possible knowing she wouldn't let me leave until I did.

"Well, I guess I will be on my way now. Goodbye Chlorine, Nimby, thank you for everything." I went to hug Chlorine goodbye but she stopped me.

"Oh, you aren't leaving now dear. Galahad will come here and get you. You have to wait until then. Now sit down." I was crestfallen and wanted to argue but Nimby shook his head. I sat down grumpily and crossed my arms. "Don't make those ugly faces dear." I plastered on a fake smile which quickly turned real as I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up to answer it. "Sit." I sat. Chlorine went and opened the door and Galahad stepped inside. "Why, Hello, Galahad. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Very fine, ma'am. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great."

"Are you ready to go Averia?"

"Yes!" I jumped up but was once again thwarted.

"Sit!" I sat. "Now, do you two honestly think that you would be allowed to voyage alone to see the Good Magician? Averia, you are underage and engaged. Nothing may be allowed to happen until you are married. Do you both understand?" They nodded. "Good, now your chaperone will be here any minute."

"Chaperone?!" I yelled, jumping up. "What are you talking about?"

"Sit!" I sat. "Now, Grundy will be here any minute."

Galahad looked alarmed. "Not Grundy Golem."

"That would be me." The voice seemed to come from nowhere. "Got a problem with that Sasquatch?"

"Excuse me? Where are you?"

"Down here, pea-brain." I looked and there was a little man standing on the ground. "Now pick me up." I did so.

"Well, now you are ready to go. Bye dear. Take care." I kissed her on the cheek and did the same to Nimby. Then we left but suddenly I wasn't so excited.


	9. The First Challenge

I looked over at Galahad and smiled. He reached over and took my hand but pulled away quickly at the sound of the piercing voice by my ear. "Now you two, back off. None of that." For about the fiftieth time I was tempted to throw the Golem off my shoulder. I looked over at Galahad and could see he thought the same.

"Are we there yet?" I didn't mean to complain but the combination of my fatigue, the incessant babble of Grundy, and my frustration with not being able to even touch Galahad I was quite pissed.

"Almost sweetie. Almost." Looking Grundy straight in the eye he leaned over and kissed me.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Grundy yelled before he was knocked off my shoulder by Galahad. We stood there enthralled in each other for a few minutes and instantly I felt a little better. He pulled away, reluctantly and while I didn't want to let him go I did. He kept his hand in mine and picked Grundy up with the other. "NO NO NO!!!" Grundy yelled. Galahad looked at him and he stopped.

"Look Golem. You may have a big mouth but I'm just bigger. Now you are here to prevent us from summoning the stork, THAT'S IT! So will you please desist?" Grundy kept chattering, a smug look on his face and Galahad looked at me. He squeezed my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at him but then something caught my eye. I turned back around and saw a huge wall. "What?"

"Oh come on, you can't be that stupid." Grundy said. "Obviously this is the first challenge." The wall appeared to extend outwards on both sides as far as we could see. It was about twenty feet tall and was sheer steel, impossible to scale.

"What are we going to do? This is impossible." I sat down, flustered.

"It's not impossible. There has to be a way and it is most likely related to one of our talents, and most likely not Grundy's. So, mine is sword wielding and yours is seeing the truth. I don't think my sword will help at all."

"But there's no one around for me to get the truth from." I lay back on the grass facing the wall. I ran my eyes over looking for something, anything that would clue us in. Sitting along the fence line were numerous potatoes. They seemed to be of common variety and looked a lot like the ones from home...from Mundania. I continued to stare and slowly something began to form it was a door, in the wall. I sat up quickly looking at Galahad. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" He was attempting to scale the wall, unsuccessfully.

"The door!"

"What door?!"

"The one that's right..." I looked and saw it was gone. I must have imagined it. "Nevermind." I lay back down.

"No, Averia if you think you saw something you probably did. Now what were you doing." I recounted what I had done and he looked puzzled. He lay down next to me to see if he saw anything but had no luck.

"OH COME ON! HOW STUPID ARE YOU TOO? I TRIED TO GIVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT BUT BOY ARE YOU STUPID!" Grundy yelled. "Boy! Go grab one of the potatoes." Galahad did so, glaring. "Now hand it to the babe." He did.

"What do you expect me to do with a potato?"

"Oh, I see.' Galahad said. "Those black things, those are the eyes of the potato. Look into them, see if you can use your talent on it." I looked and saw a door. Then I heard Galahad yell. "THAT'S IT." I looked up and he groaned. "No. Don't break contact with the potato." I looked back at it and Galahad came over and took my hand. He led me towards the door outline and pushed on. The area that had once been solid was now easily moveable and we walked through. 

"Thanks." I said, embarrassed that I hadn't thought of it.

"No problem. Well, two down, one to go." 


	10. The Second and Third Challenges

**A/N: Okay wow, I know that you must all hate me now since it's been over nine months since I've written. But sometimes life just throws you a bunch of curves. With school, moving, school again…lot's going on. That added to the fact that I was suffering from the world's biggest case of writer's block and you get a semi-abandoned story. BUT it is back. And I will TRY to update every other week.

Chapter Ten: The Second and Third Challenges

Grundy, Galahad and I walked a little further before we stumbled upon a spring. As with the wall, it stretched on as far as they eye could see in both directions. It was wide enough that we couldn't leap across. "It doesn't look that deep." I said. "We could swim across."

Galahad looked at me and shook his head while Grundy decided to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh of course!" The golem hooted. "We'll just swim. Right."

I looked at them both. "It's just water. Look." I began to stick my finger in it but was tackled by Galahad.

"Do NOT do that!" He said, laying on top of me. "Your have no idea of its nature!" He leaned down and kissed me.

"NO! None of that!" Grundy jumped on Galahad's back and began to pull his hair. Galahad sighed and pull slightly back. "Thank you."

I was thinking hard, knowing I'd heard about this before. Unfortunately, with all the information I'd gathered over the past few days, it took awhile to sift through it. Then suddenly I remembered. "I could have ended up hating you! God, I'm sorry!" I looked up into his eyes and saw us hugging…and kissing…and then…Grundy was suddenly cutting off our eye contact.

"No more of this googly-eyed. We have to figure out this challenge. Come on boy. Stand up." Grundy pushed against Galahad's forehead until he stood up. "Now you go that way and we'll go this way and we'll go this way and see if this mud puddle ends."

Galahad helped pull me up and smiled at me. "I love you."

"I lo-"

"Let's go. Look for trees to tie a rope to or something." Grundy stated. "Go go go."

"With a last longing look we separated, him going one way and me the other. I looked around as I walked for anything. Flowers or something by the water would give away it's nature maybe. But there was nothing. The grass grew away from the spring with a layer of sand between them. There were no animals nearby and no foliage besides the grass. After walking for the better part of an hour there still seemed to be no change. "This is pointless. Let's go back and see if Galahad's found anything."

"You humans always give up so easily." He grumbled but agreed anyway. We walked back, even slower than we'd walked the other way. Then again, there were no distinctions to show us where we'd been so we could have walked further.

"Averia!" I looked up and saw Galahad approaching.

"Please tell me you found something." I said as he threw his arms around me.

He shook his head. "Nothing." We both sat in the grass and even Grundy was quiet.

"This is stupid!" I declared finally. "There can't be a challenge with no solution can there?"

"You thought the last one was impossible as well." Grundy noted.

"But with that one we at least had something to work with." I sighed. "We have nothing. We have…grass." I began to toss it into the water but nothing happened. "Well it didn't kill the grass. That's a good thing right?"

Grundy snorted. "It could be." Galahad said reassuringly.

"I don't even have a question." I sighed. "Maybe we should just go home."

Galahad scooted closer to me and held me in his arms. "Shh…don't give up. You're brave and strong. That's why I love you."

"Well what can I ask? I'm sure if I wasn't trying to think of anything I could. But now…I just don't know. What are you asking?"

"How I can make it bearable to have to wait two years to marry you."

I smiled. "That's sweet but really, what's your question?"

"That _is_ my question. I came to be your escort because my father made me. And now I love you and nothing else really matters. I'm already going to be an instructor of swordplay so I have a job. And my parents have promised to give me a cottage of my own upon my marriage. We're taken care of. Now I just have to actually marry you."

Grundy laughed. "That's pathetic."

"It's nice." I said. "Shush. Haven't you ever been in love?"

"Well sure, I love my wife."

"You're married?!" I asked in disbelief.

Grundy laughed harder. "Yes I am. To Rapunzel. I can be very charming when I try. We have a daughter, Surprise. You two aren't the only ones who can be sappy."

"Well then if you're in love and married don't you know what it's like to want to be affectionate."

"Of course I do. Which is why I think it's so fun to keep you two from it."

"Anyone ever tell you you're annoying?" Galahad quipped.

"Anyone ever tell you that for a pea-brain you have a huge head?"

"Stop it." I demanded. "This isn't helping." I sat up and tossed more grass into the spring. "There doesn't seem to be anything alive in there." I pointed out. "Why don't we just chance swimming it? The Good Magician wouldn't permanently damage questioners, would he?" I moved to the edge of the water.

"Humphrey is a grumpy, bitter little man." Grundy noted. He walked to stand next to me and Galahad followed.

"You mean like you?" He asked the golem.

"Boys! Please will you just knock it off?" I sighed. "I'm going in." I began to step into the water but felt Galahad's arms wrap around my waist and yank me back. He lost his footing as my weight shifted back against him and his legs went out from under him. As we fell his foot made contract with Grundy and the golem went flying into the water with a yell. "Oh bleep…" I whispered as I hear a splash.

Galahad and I sat up and saw Grundy pull himself out on the other side. He was literally hopping mad and every word out of him mouth was censored. "A hate spring." Galahad stated solemnly.

"Gee you are dense!" Grundy yelled. "The spring is perfectly harmless like the chick said all along."

I hopped up. "So we _can_ just swim across." I felt Galahad pull me back down. "What? He said it was fine." Without speaking further he silenced me with a kiss. Grundy had plenty to say about this but he was across the spring and couldn't swim back. Though not wide for regular sized humans it was for someone of his size. "I love you." I smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's go. Only one more challenge left." I helped him up and we stepped into the water. "Oh wow, this is cold." I laughed a little.

"You'll be fine." Galahad smiled and we swam across.

"It's about time you oafish ingrates." Grundy scrambled up my leg and onto my shoulder. "Hurry up."

We walked some more, with Galahad at the head. "Shh. I hear something." He said, stopping us. We peaked around the corner and saw…"A tangle tree." 

"A what?" I asked.

Grundy sighed in annoyance. "One of the most deadly plants in Xanth. If it's tentacles grab you you're doomed."

"It's blocking a door." I pointed out.

Galahad nodded. "There's a key around it's neck which means we have to do more than just get around it."

"So take out that hunk of metal and go for it." Grundy said.

"Wait. If you fight it with your sword then Grundy can sneak up and get the key." I said.

"I'm just here as a chaperone. I'm not doing it."

Galahad glared at him. "Yes you are."

"Fine. But don't let it kill me." I watched as Galahad approached the tree and the tentacles reached out to grab him. I felt my heart stop until I saw him fighting them off almost effortlessly with his sword. Grundy scrambled forward and up the trunk, using his own small knife and cutting off the key before scrambling to the door.

"Averia. Get behind me." Galahad called. I did as he said and he began to move towards the door. I stayed close to him, fearful and yet feeling well-protected. When we were now standing with our backs to the door Galahad spoke again. "Take the key from Grundy and unlock the door. Tell me when you have it open." 

I did as he said once more and took the key from Grundy, trying hard to put it in the lock. I kept glancing at Galahad and couldn't manage to do it right. I forced myself to concentrate and finally heard the bolt slide aside. I wrenched the door open and Grundy went inside. "I have it open." I called, noticing a tentacle get perilously close to Galahad. He sprinted back and then turned, pulling me with him through the door. We stood catching our breaths and then I looked up. "I thought there were only three challenges…" I whispered.


End file.
